


The One with the Shower

by hojo



Series: Cool Parents 2k17 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Philip needs some alone time. Gabe does the most. Lukas doesn't know how to whisper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

After witnessing more than one murder, lying, getting shot and kidnapped, finding out you’re gay, parents tend to be a little smothering. That’s why Philip and Lukas have yet to have any alone time. Like any at all. So when Gabe knocks on the bathroom door, Philip is close to screaming.

“Philip?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay? You've been in there for a long time.”

“I’m fine.” He pauses. “Just getting clean. You know, taking a shower.”

Gabe can hear the frustration in Philip’s voice, knows what it must feel like to have someone hover over you every second of the day. Philip’s a teenager. He wants and needs some privacy, some independence. But Philip doesn’t understand. He isn’t a parent. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be scared that he’ll lose his son. But he decides not to push.

But that doesn’t stop Gabe from knocking on the bathroom door a few minutes later. Because that’s when he realizes what he has been doing wrong.

“It’s time to get out.”

“Gabe,” he sighs. “I swear there isn’t a murderer in here with me. I’m fine.”

“I'm sure you don't have any more hot water.”

“Okay, I'm coming. I just need to rinse off.”

Gabe shakes his head. “You need to rinse off or Lukas needs to rinse off? Either way, you both should be clean by now.”

A loud thud comes from inside the bathroom.

“Are you okay, Lukas?”

“I'm fine, Gabe. Uh, thanks for asking,” Lukas stammers.

“Are you naked right now?”

“Yes?” Lukas answers. And then he whispers, “I don't think he knows how showers work.”

Philip shushes Lukas, but it’s too late. Gabe already heard.

“Are you in the shower with Philip?”

“Yes.” Duh, goes unsaid, but Gabe hears it in Lukas’ tone. He no longer sounds scared or confused.

“While you're naked in the shower with my son, it's Mr. Caldwell.”

“Right, Mr. Caldwell. I'll sorry.” Lukas is back to stammering. Gabe counts it as a win. He always wanted kids, always wanted to embarrass them. For some reason. Payback for his parents embarrassing him, he guesses. He knows Philip will do the same when he has kids, so he doesn't feel too bad.

"Now dry off and get changed. Helen should be home soon, and I don't want to explain how I heard our son and his boyfriend doing the Daddy Thing."

A few loud bangs and curses echo out of the bathroom.

"Kidding. But I'm thinking about saying that over dinner. Maybe I should invite Bo over. Family dinner, y'know."

"Dude, your dad is evil," Lukas whispers.

"I heard that," Gabe singsongs.

"Now he's definitely inviting your dad over."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another part to this? "Family dinner, y'know"


End file.
